Kelly Clarkson
Kelly Brianne Clarkson (born April 24, 1982) is an American singer-songwriter, actress and author. She rose to fame in 2002 after winning the inaugural season of the television series American Idol, which earned her a record deal with RCA Records. Early Life Kelly Clarkson was born in Fort Worth, Texas, to Jeanne Ann (née Rose), a first grade English teacher, and Stephen Michael Clarkson, a former engineer. She is the youngest of three children with a brother named Jason and a sister named Alyssa. Clarkson also has two younger half brothers from her father's second marriage. Her parents divorced when she was six years old, wherein her brother went to go live with their father. Her ancestry is Greek (from a maternal great-grandfather), Welsh, English, Irish, German, and Scottish. Clarkson was raised Southern Baptist. She has said: "I always grew up in church. I was the leader of our youth group. I’ve always grown up pretty close to church and with God. But I think I’ve just gotten a lot closer just because He’s the only one I can lean on." Career beginnings Clarkson was educated at Pauline Hughes Middle School and in the seventh grade, the school's choir teacher, Cynthia Glenn, overheard her singing in a hallway and asked her to audition for the school choir. Clarkson told her that she had never received any professional vocal training. Clarkson graduated from Burleson High School, where she performed in several musicals, such as Annie Get Your Gun, Seven Brides for Seven Brothers and Brigadoon. She sang at her high school talent show, after which an audience member shared some inspiring words with her: "God has given you this gift. You've got to sing. You're destined to sing." Clarkson continued singing and soon started classical training, hoping that music would be her ticket to a college scholarship. Upon graduating from high school, Clarkson was offered full scholarships to University of Texas at Austin, University of North Texas, and Berklee College of Music, but later declined them, explaining: "I've already written so much music and wanted to try a career on my own" adding, "you're never too old to go to college." After graduation, Clarkson worked several jobs to finance a demo, recording material and trying to market it to record labels, but received little response. In 2001, she traveled to Los Angeles, trying to pursue a career in music. She appeared as an extra in a few television series such as Sabrina, the Teenage Witch and Dharma & Greg and briefly worked with musician Gerry Goffin to record five demo tracks in trying to secure a record deal. Personal life Clarkson began dating talent manager Brandon Blackstock in February 2012. In May 2012 interview, Clarkson told the Daily Mail, "Brandon is my manager's son. I've known him for six years, but he was married. Then, suddenly, there he was at the Super Bowl and he was single." In December 2012, Clarkson announced via Twitter her engagement to Brandon Blackstock, writing on her personal Twitter page: "I'M ENGAGED!!!!! I wanted y'all to know!! Happiest night of my life last night! I am so lucky and am with the greatest man ever." Blackstock is the son of Clarkson's manager, Narvel Blackstock, and stepson of singer Reba McEntire. Clarkson also celebrated her engagement with a performance of her song "Catch My Breath" on Vh1 Divas—her third performance on the show to date. They both got married on October 20, 2013, at Blackberry Farm in Walland, Tennessee. Upon her marriage, Clarkson became a stepmother to Blackstock's son and daughter from his previous marriage. Their first child, a daughter, River Rose Blackstock, was born on June 12, 2014. In August 2015, during her concert in Los Angeles, Clarkson announced that she is pregnant with her second child. On October 23, 2015, she announced that she is having a boy. Remington Alexander Blackstock was born on April 12, 2016. Discography * Thankful (2003) * Breakaway (2004) * My December (2007) * All I Ever Wanted (2009) * Stronger (2011) * Wrapped in Red (2013) * Piece by Piece (2015) Tours Headlining * Breakaway World Tour (2005–2006) * Hazel Eyes Tour (2005) * Addicted Tour (2006) * My December Tour (2007–2008) * All I Ever Wanted Tour (2009–2010) * Stronger Tour (2012) * Piece by Piece Tour (2015) Co-headlining * American Idols LIVE! Tour 2002 (2002) (with the American Idol season one finalists) * Independent Tour (2004) (with Clay Aiken) * 2 Worlds 2 Voices Tour (2008) (with Reba McEntire) * Kelly Clarkson / The Fray Tour (2012) (with The Fray) * 12th Annual Honda Civic Tour (2013) (with Maroon 5) Promotional * Kelly Clarkson in Concert (2003) * Kelly Clarkson: Live in Concert (2009) Credits One Direction Up All Night * "Tell Me a Lie" — writing External Links * Official Twitter * Official Facebook * Official Youtube * Official Instagram * Official Website Category:People Category:Females Category:Singers Category:Songwriters